


Sticky Situation: Mirror

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [57]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Peter has a steamy encounter with his alternate dimensional female counterpart. First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on May 30th, 2018.
Series: A Sticky Situation [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 23





	Sticky Situation: Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 30th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Mirror(Theresa Reilly Parker)**   
  
The vast multiverse contained a variety of different individuals gifted with Spider-Powers. Some of these individuals are good, some evil, and some just in the middle, a so-called anti-hero to speak. Regardless, throughout his travels and his position at the center of the web, Peter Benjamin Parker, met a great number of them. The latest one just happened to be one of the more unique ones to be perfectly honest. Her name is Theresa Reilly Parker, and she’s what would happen if Peter’s born the opposite gender.    
  
She does fill out that spider costume very nicely, with her ample hips and bust sticking out when she web slings. Peter keeps a couple of steps ahead of her.  **  
**   
“Come on, web head, pick up the pace. Sooner we get back around the block, the sooner we can relax.” **  
**   
“Just making sure you don’t get left behind.” **  
**   
“Please!” Spider-Woman yelled in amusement. “As if you can leave me behind.” **  
**   
Spider-Man chuckled in response. It’s very true in many ways. Suddenly, she stopped and then did a drop down onto the ground. She went into the alleyway and Spider-Man followed Spider-Woman into the alleyway.  **  
**   
‘Did you hear something?” **  
**   
A shake of her head answered that question. “No, but...I just wanted to make sure the coast is clear.” **  
**   
Theresa Reilly Parker, Riley to her friends, made sure everything is clear. With everything out of the way, Riley dove at Spider-Man and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him into a kiss through their masks. Then Riley pulled back, lifted up his mask, her mask, and attacked his lips again.  **  
**   
The brazen nature of Riley caught Spider-Man completely off guard. Her soft and strong hands move over his body. Spider-Man put his hands on her back and then guides back. He decided, perhaps out of some sense of guilt given she’s barely legal, and he’s a mature adult, to pull away.  **  
**   
“We really shouldn’t be doing this,” Spider-Man said in a low voice. **  
**   
“Oh, really?” Spider-Girl fired back with a grin on her face. She grabbed Spider-Man’s crotch and gives it a very rough squeeze. She leaned closer towards him. “There’s a little friend of yours who says a bit differently.” **  
**   
“I’m...you..and you’re younger...this is….” **  
**   
Riley does not take no for an answer and she attacked Peter with another smothering kiss. The web slinger shrugged and decided to let his instincts take forward to the ride. He grabbed every inch of her banging teenage body as he is able to. Spider-Man and Riley make out with a vigorous kiss, with her mouth coming apart from his.  **  
**   
“Don’t think about it as incest….think of this as an advanced form of masturbation.” **  
**   
The female web slinger groped Peter’s ass in one hand and squeezes his crotch with another. **  
**   
“Riley,” he growled. **  
**   
“Or, you can think of it as incest,” Riley responded with a saucy smile. “Whatever floats your boat, honey.” **  
**   
Riley turned around and rubbed her thick ass against Peter’s groan. Teenagers are always such teases and his younger doppleganger is no exception to this rule. Peter groped Riley’s chest through her top and then goes down to cup her. He decides that it’s just as well.  **  
**   
Knowing his luck, someone’s going to take a picture of this at the wrong moment. So far, Peter’s infamous Parker luck left them the fuck alone. He hoped it kept going. Just like he hoped that he is going to be able to feel up his younger twin and caress her body. **  
**   
“Little sister need’s big brother’s cock now.” **  
**   
Riley breathed in hard and Peter removes the clasp to connect the bottom and top of her uniform. A very sexy pair of thong panties covers her wet sex and it dripped immensely. Spider-Man cupped her womanhood and squeezed through her. He put a finger in the lace and snapped it back. Riley moaned in response. **  
**   
“Oh, you thick dicked bastard, do it again! Do it again! I dare you to do it again! Bend me over and fuck the daylights out of me.” **  
**   
Spider-Man grabbed her hips and then rutted a finger inside of her wet core. Riley clamped down onto him and let out a very hungry moan in response. She clutched him and the wetness of her hole allowed Spider-Man’s finger to slide into her. Spider-Man watched Riley shake her ass as he bent her over in the middle of the alleyway.  **  
**   
A frantic movement allowed Peter to free his cock for his younger doppleganger. His younger sister, for lack of a better term, gets primed for his cock. The throbbing hard erection danced against her thighs. The soft coos Riley made only rose the amont of blood which rushed through Peter’s loins.  **  
**   
“Take that cock and fuck the daylights out of me. Bend me over and fuck my pussy dry.” **  
**   
Peter wrapped his arms around Riley’s waist and held her in time. Her pussy lips open up and Peter rears back to slam inside of her. Riley screamed in instant gratification and endless pleasure. Spider-Man held onto her hips tightly and rammed into her. His thick balls cracked against her.  **  
**   
The marks Peter left all over Riley drove the sexy teenage heroine nuts. Her thick ass and ample breasts become the lightning rod for Peter’s touches. Peter groped her and made Riley moan. **  
**   
“Oh, you dirty fucker!” Riley yelled. “I love it when your experienced hands molest my teenage body. Nothing ever made me feel this good.” **  
**   
“Guess I know all of the right places.” **  
**   
Peter sinks his cock as deep into Riley as possible. His blood pumps in more ways than one. He slaps down onto Riley’s thick rear and then pulls back almost all the way. Another drive down stunned Riley and almost sent her crashing down onto the ground.  **  
**   
At the very last instant, Peter pulled Riley up and fucked into her from behind.  **  
**   
“You’re wet,” Peter informed her. “You’re wet and I bet I can make you even wetter. Am I going to be the only one who can make you feel this good?” **  
**   
“YES!” Riley screamed in response. “Give me your thick cock, big brother!” **  
**   
She screamed several more times and this only got Peter’s motor running. He rammed into the sexy younger sister he never had. His alternate dimension doppleganger takes his cock inside of her.  **  
**   
Incest, masturation, or just plain hot, many people would debate on this intensely for quite some time to come. Peter did not care about it. All he really cared about was the fact that he drove as deep into Riley as possible. He took her pussy and made her cum all over his cock.  **  
**   
Riley shook all over from the impact of Peter’s thick balls hitting her at the right angle. She never came like this and wanted to return the favor. She wanted Peter to drive into her. To slam into her pussy and made Riley yell in pleasure. Peter pulled out from her and drove more of his thick engorged prick inside of her.  **  
**   
“I’m cumming again,” Riley gasped. Her nails almost dig into the ground. “Are you close?” **  
**   
“Almost there.” **  
**   
The tight clamp of Riley around his cock gave Peter the pleasure. Peter rammed deep inside of her. Every muscle in his body flared up and allowed Peter to go as fast and hard into Riley as humanly possible. He held inside of her. Her soft walls clamping down onto him and release it.  **  
**   
“You don’t just stick to walls, do you?” Peter asked. **  
**   
“Oh, you’re sticking to walls yourself, Spidey,” Riley commented in a saucy voice. “Mine….give me that prick! Give me that big fat prick and fuck me up with. Fuck me fill you with your sticky cum! Oh, I think we’ll have so much fun, bonding together.” **  
**   
Peter gropes her thick ass for leverage. It bounced in his face in the most enticing way possible. The web slinger releases his fingers against her thick butt and gives her a couple more spanks.  **  
**   
“You like it?” **  
**   
There’s no way to answer this particular question other than a very pleasant moan. This lured Peter completely on with the web slinger toging into her. **  
**   
“Of course you liked it,” Peter added. He squeezed and spanked her ass a couple more times. “I like this thick, firm ass. I like putting my hands on it and grabbing it. Do you like me grabbing it like this, honey?” **  
**   
“YES!” **  
**   
The juices flowed with an increased frequency and the pleasure in Riley’s body hit a heavy point. Peter rammed into her and went deeper inside of her. He felt her body up completely. His hands danced down her body and brought Riley to a boiling point. Her wet pussy clamped around Peter and then released him. He groaned when he picked up the pace.  **  
**   
Despite the fact they have been going at it for a long time, Peter held back just long enough to make Riley moan in pleasure. Her soft, wet walls clamped down onto him and released him. The insides of her body really tightened around his thick prick and smothered him between her walls.  **  
**   
“I bet you can’t last much longer?” **  
**   
“Really?” Spider-Man asked her. His fingers danced up her body and made her moan. “I bet you I can make you cum a few more times before you’re ready to pop. Aren’t you?” **  
**   
“Ready?” **  
**   
“Yes. You’re ready.”  **  
**   
Riley did not deny the fact she came close to exploding all over him. The sizing up of her tight loins squeezed Peter and released his thick rod. Peter slammed into her body and he spanked Riley a couple more times. Every jolt of her bumping butt and every stroke of Peter sent her just that much closer.  **  
**   
She almost slipped onto the ground. Peter hung on to her and lifted up Riley by the legs. She dug her nails into the pavement and Peter rammed into her. She howled with each stroke and each time Peter buried inside of her body. The web slinger clutched her nipple and released it.  **  
**   
“Looks like I’m right.” **  
**   
Spider-Man’s declaration sent a shiver down Riley’s spine. He kept hammering away at her and made sure she experienced the full length of his cock. Her stomach bulged from Peter ramming in and out of her at a rapid fire speed. His fingers dance and stroke all over her body. **  
**   
“Yeah, you magnificent bastard...you are right, aren’t you?” **  
**   
“Mmm..hmmm...and for the record, I’m happy about it.” **  
**   
The only thing which Riley can respond with is a moan of declaration. She experiences a warm rush through her body. Every nerve ending of her body sings and calls for Peter. His hands slide up her legs ever so briefly to fondle the lovely flesh. Then he maintained the wheelbarrow position and rocked Riley.  **  
**   
Every single inch of Spider-Man rammed into her and sent Riley into pleasure. She wanted him the moment since she got into this universe, and now dreams come true.  **  
**   
Speaking of dreams coming true, her loins tighten up and heat rose from her. The web slinger cracked into her and made Riley shake all over from what he did to her. He slide out of her and submerged into her heat to make Riley just almost break from the pleasure.  **  
**   
“You’re closer, aren’t you, my dear sister.” **  
**   
She clutched Spider-Man in response and more wet pussy blasts coated his cock. Spider-Man held on tight to her and rushed into her to nail Riley into the ground. Riley dug her nails into the ground ever so briefly and allowed Spider-Man to pull back. He teased her and submerged back into her.  **  
**   
The tightness and wetness of Riley made Spider-Man edge closer to the breaking point. His nerve endings build with the rawest form of energy. He plunged into her and took Riley into the depths. His balls smacked down into her and made Riley just release the softest sigh of pleasure.  **  
**   
“And you’re mine always.” **  
**   
“Always...inside me. Don’t pull out.” **  
**   
Spider-Man’s gone too far and too deep to pull out now. He slammed into her body and made Riley clamp down even tighter on him. The two spider empowered crime fighters get down and dirty with each other and their mutual climax approached in no time flat.  **  
**   
Peter held out just long enough to feel Riley clamp down onto him first. Her tight teenage pussy put the squeeze on Peter’s invading member and made him groan. The flare of his body shoots pleasure points through him He buried as deep as possible until Peter felt the moment.  **  
**   
The burst of his backed up payload coated the inside of Riley’s pussy. Peter pulled her up, pushed her into the wall, and thrust into her the rest of the way to unload his cum into her.  **  
**   
“Oh, that feels good...finishing like that.” **  
**   
“I enjoyed it too.” **  
**   
Riley responded with beautiful and musical moans the faster her older male counterpart drove deep into her tight cavern. She slid back and took the full load.  **  
**   
The second passed and Spider-Man pulled back. Riley scraped against the wall and almost collapsed. Spider-Man caught Spider-Woman and spun her around. The two melt into each other in a tender embrace.  **  
**   
Riley pulled back and put her warm lips near Spider-Man’s ear.  **  
**   
“So, do you think we can swing back home without you putting that gorgeous cock back in me?” **  
**   
“Only if you behave yourself.” **  
**   
Spider-Man squeezed Spider-Woman’s ass. Both Parkers, separated by about a decade and different dimensions, smiled at each other.  **  
**   
“No promises.” ****  
  
Spider-Man chuckled. He figured just about as much. They had much bonding to do, but the longer they stayed, the more likely they would have an unintended audience. 


End file.
